Dejarte ir
by KaleykaWayne
Summary: Talon termino cometiendo el error mas grande de un asesino, enamorarse pero este amor es inmoral y no puede continuar ¿Una noche bastara para despedirse por completo? Shipp crack. Damian Wayne x Talon


Dejarte ir

No era una sorpresa, ni un secreto, ya lo sabia, aquel hombre ya sabia que su corazón no era correspondió aun así ahí estaba, ahogándose en licor y tabaco, con la mirada perdida, endurecida, perdido en sus sórdidos pensamiento, parpadeando un par de veces gracias al escozor en sus ojos evitando a toda costa llorar, eso no podia permitirlo, podia emborracharse hasta no saber su nombre o como caminar, podia llenar sus pulmones de nicotina para calmar el deseo en sus labios, su mente podria torturarlo recordando los buenos momentos que paso a su lado, podia encerrarse en la habitación de aquel departamento saliendo solamente para abastecerse de alcohol, pero el hecho de que algunas pequeñas saladas gotas resbalasen por sus mejillas era mas de lo que podia soportar, seria el fin de su dureza, serian el signo de su humanidad, un asesino llorando por un amor no correspondido, patético, despreciaba la simple idea y por lo tanto se asqueaba dejarse llegar tan bajo, pero sobre todo era seria la prueba de la pasión que le profesaba aquel joven y temía a su propio sentir, bebió directamente de la botella de wiskhy ¿o era ron?, quizás podria ser vodka ya no le importaba que clase de bebida fuera hacia un rato que todo el licor le sabia igual solo deseaba adormecer el dolor en su interior, olvidarse de esos malditamente hermosos ojos esmeraldas, de esa infernal boca que podia llevarlo al cielo, de esa piel canela tan adictiva, quería olvidar la forma en la que se movía tan ágil, tan soberbio, se suponía que seria el quien jugara con el joven heredero, se suponía que serian sus orbes verdes quienes se humedecieran, ¿Cuándo se habían intercambiado los papeles?, el asesino maldijo a quien alguna vez le dedico dulces palabras

-Damian-suspiro cansadamente rindiéndose cuando sintió la humedad recorrer su rostro, la rabia comenzó a aparecer mezclándose con su dolor, no podria negar que deseaba vengarse, matar lenta y dolorosamente a quien lo reemplazaba en el lecho de su adoración, que deseaba reclamar al menor como suyo pero también era cierto que Damian no solo protegería a su actual amante si no que pelearía con la misma fiereza y crueldad con la que el atacaría pero habia una razón de mayor peso que le detenía a pesar de que su cuerpo exigiera sangre, su alma aun protegía al chico, era incapaz de traicionarle, le habia jurado incontables veces lealtad

-Yo te protegeré-le habia dicho una noche que habia encontrado a Damian solo sobre uno de los inmensos techos de aquella oscura ciudad

-No necesito protección- Robin habia hablado con arrogancia, su tono y postura firmes podían engañar a cualquiera pero a el no, no después de ver como apretaba los puños con fuerza, avanzo a paso lento hasta estar a un lado del menor quien al sentir su cercanía se tenso un poco pero no hizo ademan por alejarse, el chico seguia viendo al frente

-No necesito proteccion-volvio a repetir en un volumen mas bajo como si quisiera convencerse de eso

-Quiero hacerlo- no supo cuando las palabras que pensaba salian de su boca, se sorprendió casi tanto como el chico pero no podia retractarse-No te ofrecí mi protección creyendo que eres débil, no confundas deber con querer- al igual que el chico esas palabras eran dirigidas mas para el mismo que para el menor

-¿Tu me...?

-Te respeto, creo que eres capaz de lograr grandes cosas, tu no eres como el resto de los robins, eres diferente, prometedor -interrumpió el mayor, no sabia porque le estaba diciendo todo eso ni por que era tan fácil serle sincero a aquel niño

-Debo serlo mi existencia depende de ello-fue tan solo un susurro lo que salió de esos jóvenes labios aquella fue la primera vez que vio una cara muy diferente del arrogante compañero de Batman, lo sintió con una melancolía impropia a su corta vida tan parecida a la que el adulto llegaba a sentir, casi podia jurar que debajo de aquel antifaz se encontraría con una mirada vacía y aquel sentimiento de querer protegerle regreso a su cuerpo de alguna manera Talon se veia en Robin pero el no era un tipo cariñoso ningún asesino debía serlo por lo que no podia darle mas consuelo que estar ahí con el esa noche y darle su palabra, no paso mucho tiempo para que se enterara quien era el menor bajo la máscara, para ver la belleza que se ocultaba en ella, tenia unos hermosos ojos almendrados, sus iris de un verde esmeralda con algunos toques de azul mezclado en ellos, sus largas pestañas negras le daban profundidad a su mirar pero era el brillo de melancolía en ellos le llamo, sus cejas levemente inclinadas hacia abajo dejaban ver su carácter, una nariz redondeada le otorgaba lo infantil de su rostro junto con esos labios ligeramente carnosos, su piel canela le hacia ver exótico tan parecido a Bruce y tan diferente a él, quedo prendado en ese instante al inicio fue un apego de querer hacerlo su alumno, después creyó que era solamente paternal, ser para Damian lo que Bruce no podria o no quería darle pues el caballero nocturno era con su hijo como lo era con los criminales de Gotham, veia al niño como una amenaza latente, pronto Talon en sus noches libres comenzó a burlar la protección de la mansión Wayne excesiva para un simple millonario pero baja para ser el hogar de los justicieros de aquella ciudad, solía ir a la habitación de Damian al inicio se escabullían a entrenar, algunas ocasiones era testigo oculto de las riñas entre padre e hijo, otras veces simplemente entraba cuando el menor dormía plácidamente contemplando su expresión relajada en varias ocasiones se encontró acariciando con ternura algunos mechones azabaches o recorriendo con la punta de sus dedos el contorno de su rostro.

Otro trago de alcohol recorrió su garganta en busca de ahogar sus recuerdos, una nueva botella vacía se estrello contra el suelo por un segundo creyó que aquel sonido producido no era otro mas que el de su corazón partiéndose en pedazos, quizás estaba lo suficientemente idiotizado por la bebida que no escucho como la puerta se abrió o tal vez solo alucinaba

-Talon- esa voz, ese tono arrogante tan familiar le causaba una mezcla de emociones como nunca creyó sentir, levanto con pesadez la cabeza buscando con urgencia al dueño, si era una alucinación no importaba por que ahí frente a el estaba su tormento y su adoración, una silueta con el porte de un príncipe, unos orbes tan seductores que le miraban con desaprobación, unos exquisitos labios que le llamaban

-Damian-le llamo con voz osca y rasposa, arrastrando las vocales evidenciando mas su estado escucho el irritado suspiro que el azabache le dio Talon quiso levantarse para abrazarle pero su equilibrio ya estaba dañado provocando que simplemente quedara en un intento sin embargo su cuerpo no cayo de golpe sobre el piso, Damian lo habia detenido

-Apestas-Talon sonrió de lado derrotado

-Lo siento-susurro ninguno diría la verdad detrás de sus palabras, Damian nunca admitiría que su "apestas" se traducía en "me preocupas" y el mayor tampoco admitiría que su "lo siento" era un "gracias por hacerlo" pero era mas justo decir que su en su caso ambas frases eran ciertas, lamentaba verse expuesto de esa manera sobre todo que fuese el chico quien lo encontrara ahí pero en su ego se incremento pues de alguna manera se habia preocupado por el, una risa nació de su pecho ardiéndole la garganta, definitivamente su estado era patético

-Vamos pon de tu parte-ordeno Damian mientras acomodaba el brazo del mayor sobre sus hombros para poder llevarlo a su habitación

-Yo puse todo de mi parte-replico osco pero concentrándose en ponerse de pie el chico no era débil y de hecho le sorprendía la fuerza que tenia su esbelta figura era engañosa, pero el mayor era peso muerto en ese estado haciendo mas difícil su labor, el ojiesmeralda carraspeo la lengua haciendo caso omiso de la frase del asesino, lo arrastro hasta la habitación y en calidad de bulto, sin delicadeza lo arrojo sobre la cama provocando solo un gruñido áspero por parte del quien habia sido arrojado molesto por la forma en la que era tratado pero al ver como el chico se daba vuelta dispuesto a irse tuvo la necesidad de hablarle

-No te vayas-Talon portaba una expresión indiferente pero sus vidriosos ojos azules le miraban con urgencia, con desesperación, lo necesitaba, en silencio apelaba a que el menor tuviera una pisca de piedad, pero no obtuvo respuesta, cerro los parpados mientras una sonrisa torcida se formaba en sus labios creyendo que al fin y al cabo todo era producto de su desesperación, una ilusión que su mente creo para consolarle, sus ojos se humedecieron de nuevo cuando siento una suave y cálida caricia sobre su mejilla, un tacto familiar que increíblemente logro relajarlo, el colchón a su lado cedió, por inercia se aferro al responsable

-Estoy aquí-susurro Damian acariciando con ternura el pelo azabache del mayor, el chico podria ser arisco, frio como sus padres y rara vez solía tener momentos de calidez, de humanidad donde su duro corazón se suavizaba permitiéndose ser a su manera cariñoso, su rostro en esos momentos se llegaba a relajar y aquel era uno de ellos si alguien supiera que el heredero del linaje Al Ghul consolaba a un seguidor seria definitivamente mal visto pues mostraba debilidad de corazón, si alguien supiera las veces que el demonio se preocupaba por aquel hombre, que era el responsable de bajar la seguridad de la Mansión Wayne para que el adulto lograra entrar sin ser descubierto, que sentia algo por el seria usado en su contra pues aun no poseía el poder de su abuelo ni el manto de su padre, aun no era tan temido y respetado como ellos

-¿Por qué?- aquella pregunta tomo de sorpresa al orbes esmeraldas deteniendo sus dedos sobre el pelo de Talon-¿Por qué no fui yo?- volvió a preguntar al no obtener respuesta

-El es, distinto- respondió Damian tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para no menospreciar sus sentimientos, era cierto que veia atractivo al asesino, le resultaban interesante las platicas, siempre tenían algo que decirse muchas de veces lograron ponerlo a pensar durante días, los silencios eran igualmente disfrutables pero también era cierto que sus sentimientos no eran igual de intensos que los del mayor, quería estar a su lado, le gustaba la rudeza mezclada con ternura que sus labios tenían al besarlo, el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo pero a pesar de sentir algo mas por el estaba seguro que no lo amaba como era amado, quería, deseaba corresponderle pues lo que Talon hizo por el no era cualquier cosa pero en el corazón no se manda y por ese amor que era profesado a su persona no podia engañarse mas, no podia mentirle no jugaría con el como su madre le habia aconsejado, no lo convertiría en un peón esclavo de su pasión como su abuelo esperaba que lo hiciera, por que no seria Damian quien le arrebatase su libertad de nuevo aun si con eso tenia que mentir sobre su relación con un arquero esmeralda

-¿Por qué el es como Bruce?-el veneno en la boca de Talon calaba en su corazón pues era el signo de su despecho, deseaba decirle que no habia nada entre ellos pero lo conocía bastante bien para saber que no seria fácil convencerle de lo contrario y ¿Para que hacerlo? Solo provocaría el renacer de nuevas esperanzas, como si pudiera llegar a amarlo como el quería, Damian chasqueo la lengua acorralado como solo el podia hacerlo

-No, a veces no hay razones- termino por recurrir a la frase que habia utilizado el mayor con el hace tiempo

"Golpe bajo" pensó Talon herido entre los brazos de aquel demonio, pero entendiendo que no habia nada que el pudiera hacer

-Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras-el orbes de esmeraldas le hablo o le mas bien le recordó, por fin habia expresado lo que sentia su voz se tiño de frialdad para evitar lo melancólico de su sentir, aceptando que aquel hombre que le abrazaba probablemente se fuera, lo odiara, lo habia visto en sus ojos, una mirada intensa que se clavaba en el con fuerza, podia casi jurar que en ellos resplandecían fuego con hambre de destrucción, a pesar de que su rostro se mantuviera indiferente

-Siempre fui libre contigo- Talon respondió cansadamente con el cuerpo pesado se levanto lo suficiente como para poder encarar a su acompañante- No puedo abandonar a mi palabra, te soy leal-torpemente delineo el rostro de su pequeña belleza árabe, con las yemas de sus dedos pasando de sus mejillas a su mentón en dirección a sus labios, los necesitaba, le llamaban, Damian cerro los ojos al contacto permitiéndose disfrutar de una caricia tan burda, entreabriendo levemente su boca en un acto involuntario tentado a engañarle con tal de seguir disfrutando de sus atenciones, termino por perderse en aquella sensación, por que a pesar de lo distante de sus personalidades ese pequeño acto les era significativo, era la manera en la que el asesino le decía que lo protegería, en que lo consolaba en los momentos donde el ojiverde sufría, donde el heredero de la cabeza de demonio le demostraba que confiaba y lo aceptaba hasta que casi sin previo aviso la caricia fue reemplazada por otro tacto aun mas familiar, reconoció la forma tan salvaje que los labios del mayor obtenían contra la suya, aprisionando sus labios, abriéndose paso entre ellos pero ese de por si ya salvaje beso era distinto estaba impregnado de urgencia, pasión, ira y necesidad, combinación peligrosa que se adueñaba del cuerpo adulto, dejando la ternura a un lado, tomo entre sus duras manos el rostro de Damian buscando profundizar aun mas el acto pero también quería evitar que se escapara sin embargo y para su sorpresa el menor le acepto, no solo permaneció con los ojos cerrados si no que le seguia el paso en aquella danza de lenguas entrezaladas,sus pequeñas manos se hicieron de algunos mechones azabaches, un beso tan violento como siempre, deseoso de mas, algunas mordidas no tardaron en aparecer queriendo marcarse mutuamente, sangrándose pero eso que podia importarles cuando ambos fueron creciendo entre ríos de aquel liquido, respirando la muerte, la violencia ya era parte de su ser y para ellos no era mas que la esencia del ser humano, el beso se tiño con el sabor metálico de la sangre que solo provoco mas el deseo, pronto las manos del mayor bajaron hasta la cintura del chico sintiendo en su camino las formas de su cuerpo, acomodando al chico para que este abriese sus esbeltas y torneadas piernas, con un mordisco en su labio inferior que le abrió la piel Damian dio por terminado el beso

-Damian, yo- jadeo el asesino ansioso, buscando acortar la distancia entre ellos pero fue silenciado por una joven y cálida lengua que casi con maestría lamia aquella sangrante boca provocando un gruñido de lujuria, el heredero no debía dejar que el terminara la frase no necesitaba que se le recordara lo que quería olvidar en ese momento, ni siquiera sabia por que seguia con ese juego quizás era la suplica silenciosa de su protector o simplemente era un capricho mas de su parte, si hubiese sabido que terminara en aquella cama ¿se hubiera atrevido a ir de todos modos?

-¿A dónde vas?-la voz profunda y autoritaria de su padre resonó a sus espaldas, deteniendo su paso directo a la salida

-¿Acaso me necesitas para algo?-contesto con tono burlón girando para hacerle frente a su progenitor a quien no le hacia ni una pizca de gracia la actitud de su hijo, estaba acostumbrado a sus irónicas y frías respuestas pero en los últimos meses era aun mas receloso de a donde iba, las sospechas de que su hijo siguiera los planes de su madre y abuelo aumentaban, en mas de una ocasión encontró señales en el sistema de seguridad de que esta habia sido manipulada

-Vamos Dami solo se te hizo una pregunta- otra voz mas relajada que la del murciélago hizo aparición, una voz que le hablaba con ternura pero sin perder su masculino timbre Dick Grayson estaba llegando cuando se encontró con lo que podria ser el comienzo de una discusión justo en el lobby de la mansión, camino hacia el espacio que aun habia entre padre e hijo con las palmas hacia arriba en señal de ser inofensivo recibiendo un chasquido por parte del ojiverde, Dick levanto una ceja con curiosidad

-Oh, vas a verle-Dick el cariñoso, compresivo y astuto hermano mayor, con ojos azules claros cual cielo soleado a quien el árabe no podia mentir, el estaba al tanto de todo, de las sospechas de Bruce, de las escapadas nocturnas de Damian, el junto con Alfred guardaban silencio, siempre en medio Dick era quien podia mantener paz y orden sin saberlo entre ellos gracias a su carismática personalidad, Damian se vio expuesto y no hizo mas que apartar su mirada, frio, distante

-¿Qué es lo que ocultan?- gruño Bruce definitivamente no le gustaba no entender el curso de la conversación, el que se acostumbro a saber casi todo lo ocurría a su alrededor pero eso no aplicaba al parecer con su hijo

-No he sabido nada en días- susurro el menor ignorando el enojo del patriarca su tono era suave, tranquilo sin devolverle la mirada a su amado hermano quien lo tomo por los hombros acercándose al oído del moreno

-Que no te deje marcas- el cálido aliento de Dick golpeaba la oreja canela del chico que casi provoca un sonrojo de su parte por el sentido sugerente de la frase empleada, Damian clavo sus ojos esmeraldas en su hermano queriendo reprocharle o insultarle que era casi lo mismo pero callo al ver una sonrisa de complicidad y en un segundo comprendió, se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo sin hacer caso de los gritos furiosos de su padre.

Una sonrisa curvo los labios calientes del menor al recordar que si, fue advertido por su entrometido hermano pero ¿que importaba ya?, no dejar que le marcarse como si en aquellos momentos pudiera evitarlo, soltó un gemido cuando su cuello fue atacado siendo mas que besado, mordido por aquel hombre que era mas brusco de la habitual lo sentia por Dick pero no le habia prometido nada, tomo con fuerza la cabeza de Talon apartándolo un momento de el, examinado la expresión en su rostro ensombrecido por la poca luz que se filtraba por la ventana de la habitacional única que habia, su pálido rostro tenia tintes carmines, su respiración agitada, su sonrisa torcida de lujuria, deseoso por probarle mas y en sus orbes se podia vislumbrar la batalla interna entre la pasión y el despecho, entre el amor y el desprecio, entre la ternura y el sadismo, Damian sabia que el mayor no sabia si protegerle o dañarle, extrañamente eso le fascino, adoro la idea de que el pudiera provocar sentimientos tan intensos en alguien que parecia no tenerlos, quebrar la dura mascara de indiferencia que mostraba por todo, ser el quien abriera la caja de Pandora en el alma del mayor, lo hacia parecer vivo no solo un cascaron vacío como lo conoció y el saber que era el responsable de tal reacción le excitó física ,emocional y psicológicamente, se relamió los labios con lascivia ahora entendía el por que eso les era muy tentador a muchos enamorar a alguien hasta casi la locura, someterles a los deseos de su amor, era el sentimiento de poder tan simple como eso, esta vez fue el quien tomo la iniciativa, capturando la yugular del asesino entre su mandíbula, apretándola lentamente mientras su lengua trataba de detallar cada línea de su piel, un gruñido vibro desde la garganta de Talon calentándola no como el licor esta vez quemaba pero le era placentero nunca pensó que estar en un estado vulnerable se sintiera tan disfrutable, la presión en su cuello iba creciendo poco a poco, los colmillos se enterraban en su piel como la lujuria echaba raíces por su cuerpo, no podia creer que ese joven fuese tan jodidamente provocador, no podia recordar si el le habia enseñado tales trucos, si eran natos o si alguien mas lo habia instruido, aquel pensamiento paso como relámpago por su ya corrompida mente, un espasmo de envidia recorrió su cuerpo hasta sus manos ubicadas en la cintura del menor apretándolas alrededor de ella con posesión, cuando sintió frio en donde hasta ahora estaba la boca del moreno

-Hazlo-el aliento caliente del chico le pego con fuerza en su oreja antes de ser absorbida, aquel permiso termino por destruir el poco autocontrol que aun mantenían supo cuando ni como paso exactamente solo recordaba la desesperación por deshacerse de las prendas que portaban, creyó escuchar el rasgar de las telas antes de caer fuera de sus cuerpos, estaba seguro sin embargo que el no se quito los pantalones, no era por que se olvidara de como se quitaban, no lo hacia por lo irresistible que fue ver al hijo del murciélago empujarle violentamente, acomodándose encima de el mientras que con su caliente y húmeda lengua recorría cada parte de su pecho, hombros, clavícula y abdomen dejando mordidas algunas veces suaves otras fuertes incluso pensó que algunas habían roto su piel, su sexo despertó casi dolorosamente, se estaba comenzando a impacientar necesitaba estar dentro del menor en cambio el mestizo se tomaba su tiempo, deleitándose con cada espasmo y jadeo que provocaba, saboreando la sangre, disfrutaba cada gota, guardaba cada detalle en su maravillosa memoria sabia que seria la ultima noche en que podían degustarse, decidido desabrocho con maestría el pantalón del mayor, respirando en la línea de fuego, levanto la mirada para observar los efectos de sus acciones una sonrisa de complacencia se hizo en sus labios cuando descubrió la mueca de urgencia del asesino mordiendose el labio inferior, sin apartar su intensa mirada Damian toco la línea de la ropa interior con la punta de su lengua, un pequeño contacto, un preludio de lo que se avecinaba Talon lo sabia estaba por ser arrastrado por sus mas bajos instintos, seria devorado por las olas de lujuria, tan violentas que su razón se terminaría por ahogar, lo supo desde el momento en que la única y delgada tela que separaba su miembro de los labios de aquel demonio convertido en joven desapareció permitiendo la unión de ambos, el tacto húmedo que iba desde el tronco al glande, delineando sus formas le arrancaban algo mas que solo jadeos, su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas los efectos de su borrachera aun no se aferraban a su cuerpo mezclándose con las atenciones que su cuerpo recibía, la habitación se lleno de aquel magnifico sonido de succión, sin duda ese chico sabia lo que hacia, pero el quería sentir mas y sin dudar tomo con rudeza la cabeza de Damian empujándolo contra su pelvis provocando que su pene quedara entre la caliente y húmeda garganta del ojiesmeralda, soltó un gruñido casi al momento de su hazaña, aun con el control del chico tiro de su pelo azabache para alejarlo pero sin sacar su miembro de su boca para después otra embestida hiciera acto de presencia, repitiendo la acción una y otra vez, ahí estaba otra vez saciando sus deseos teniendo al hijo del arrogante murciélago bajo su control lamiendo y chupando como si de una inocente paleta se tratara, justo cuando comenzó a sentirse desbordándose libero a Damian de su agarre permitiéndole respirar, solo por un breve momento antes de atacar de nuevo los labios del chico con fuerza, esa noche seria suyo, marcaria cada parte de su esbelto pero marcado cuerpo, fue su turno de atender la excitación del muchacho sin embargo Talon fue mas rudo y torpe que termino por desnudarlo sin juego previos, mas que el de aprisionar sus pezones morenos entre sus dientes, sabia sus puntos débiles, los fuertes y los eróticos ¿Quién podia conocerlo mejor que él?, escucho como gemía su voz aun tenia un dejo de infantil dulzura, lo único que le quedaba de su infancia si es que alguna vez tuvo una, las suaves manos canela del menor se aferraron a los fuertes hombros del asesino quien poseía un cuerpo duro, sus músculos eran por de mas definidos a pesar de que su pálida piel no los realzaran, pero eran las cicatrices las que mas abarcaban su piel dándole un toque único, un detalle propio de los de su tipo y sin en cambio seguían siendo muy diferentes a las demás Damian amaba esos detalles que ponían en evidencia lo fuerte y peligroso que era además de hacerlo ver mas salvaje, mas masculino sabia que no tenia que contenerse con el, por lo que podia encajar sus uñas en su espalda como si fueran garras atrapando a su presa, rasguñándolo como si quisiera desgarrarlo mientras su erección era atendida por las expertas manos ásperas de su por ahora amante, era una escena por demás erótica para ambos aunque sin duda algo violenta para los ojos de alguien mas, en sus encuentros la sangre brotando y mezclándose con demás fluidos eran algo común, algo de esperarse sin embargo habia un punto que no sobrepasaban, Talon no habia profanado la inocencia del heredero, no por falta de ganas ni por temor a su padre o abuelo, si no por el ultimo rastro de moralidad, por amor, el gran orgullo de Damian no lo permitía pero ahora no pensaba solo actuaba estaban en la cumbre del ardiente deseo

-Damian, déjame ser el primero...- lo que salió de sus labios a duras penas eran palabras entendibles jadeos mezclados con la ebriedad aun latente hacían que las palabras se entrecortaran y arrastraran siendo interrumpido por la boca juvenil mientras le arañaba la espalda, Damian quien tenia la mente mas clara se apresuro a encenderlo mas frotando con su miembro al ajeno, dudaba en entregarle su cuerpo por completo, dejar que se le quitara la ultima gota de pureza

-Yo...-un gemido interrumpió al moreno Talon lo habia tomado con fuerza de los glúteos, separándolos dejando así camino libre para que uno de sus dedos comenzara a empujar su pequeña entrada hasta conseguir entrometerse en su interior, mas cálida y apretada que su boca, un suave gemido salió de los labios canela del chico al sentirlo quiso volver a hablar pero fue nuevamente interrumpido al comenzar el vaivén

-Déjame-gruño el mayor en su oído sabia lo mucho que esto provocaba al menor aumentando la velocidad escuchando los jadeos constantes de Damian que comenzaba a relajarse, ese fue su momento, su oportunidad de poder insertar el segundo digito tomando por sorpresa al demonio que se tenso casi de inmediato, dolía sin duda era extraño, el asesino no tenia manos delgadas, ni delicadeza pero si destreza una que lograba hacer que aunque le fuese molesta la intromisión no le desagradara en un intento de hacerlo mas ameno llevo sus manos a sus falos que yacían juntos y erectos para estimularlos mientras sus bocas se unían en un nuevo beso salvaje, cada embestida por parte de Talon movía mas la cadera del menor provocando mas fricción

-Lo siento-susurro Talon en el máximo punto de excitación antes de empujarlo contra la cama, levanto sus piernas una sobre cada hombro los reflejos del Robin en turno hicieron acto de presencia impidiendo ser sujetado de las muñecas, pero no se alejo una parte de el esperaba ser invadido con aquel hinchado falo solo no quería ser sometido

-Maldita sea si vas a follarme hazlo ahora- ordeno impaciente el ojiverde, sabia que dolería sin embargo habia aprendido que no se obtiene placer sin dolor, entre mas intenso era el placer mas desgarrador seria el pago y lo volvió a comprobar cuando sin aviso Talon le penetro en un solo movimiento fuerte, eficaz, dos gritos se mezclaron en el ambiente, uno de voz grave lleno de placer junto con otro mas agudo de un intenso sufrimiento unas pequeñas lagrimas salieron de los hermosos ojos verdes

-Damian, mi Damian- Talon comenzó a mover las caderas lenta pero con fuerza, apuñalando su entrada ya no eran simples jadeos ahora eran gritos lo que se podían escuchar, maldiciones por parte de Damian que no eran dirigidos a nadie en especial, mientras el mayor solo se dejaba guiar por lo increíblemente bien que se sentia estar dentro de su amado, mancillarlo y tenerlo bajo su cuerpo aumentando la velocidad sin perder la intensidad de cada embestida sabia que el chico seria delicioso pero era mas de lo que esperaba su entrada se adaptaba a su pene perfectamente, el era perfecto y no quería que nadie se lo arrebatara de su lado, un sentimiento de posesión recorrió por sus venas Damian era suyo, no podia tolerar que alguien mas lo tuviera gimiendo

-¡Talon!-su nombre siendo gritado con tal urgencia, su rostro bellamente acalorado, su hermoso incubo

-¡Damian!-respondió al llamado pero ya estaba envenado por los celos que solo aumentaban el salvajismo al que esta sometiendo al chico, penetrado sin piedad, mordiendo cuello, pecho, hombros, piernas, apretando su cadera con brutalidad dejándole tintes morados visibles a pesar de que su piel canela no fuese fácil de marcar, Damian se dejo llevar por el remolino de sensaciones el dolor mezclado con la excitación, no sabia cual ganaba, que predominaba pero era todo lo que esperaba de aquel hombre de rostro neutro que ahora se distorsionaba por el cumulo de emociones del que era presa, no importaba sentir el desagarre en su entrada si podia destrozar la mascara que el otro portaba, si podia hacerlo sentir algo, si lo volvía humano

-Bésame- exigió el ojiesmeralda y su orden fue cumplida casi al instante, sus lenguas volvieron a entrelazarse, el sonido de sus carnes chocaron se hizo presente

-Te amo-susurro el mayor antes de la ultima estocada, se vacío en su interior apretando con fuerza el delgado cuerpo debajo de el, gruñendo de placer cerca del oído del chico, lo habia dicho sin pensar, sorprendiendo a ambos, Damian no supo que responder sin romper el ambiente o su corazón solamente volvió a besarle con un sentimiento distinto esta vez fue mas tierno, dulce uno que salió del fondo de su corazón, una respuesta vuelta beso, un "lo siento" convertido en ósculo, aun en pleno éxtasis Talon fue capaz de llevar su mano derecha al pene de Damian masturbándolo frenéticamente mientras que con la mano izquierda estimulaba sus pequeños y maltratados pezones sintiendo cerca el orgasmo aumento la velocidad hasta que Robin rompió el beso arqueando la espalda, dejándose llevar, viniéndose en la mano de su protector

-Quédate- pidió el mayor con la respiración entrecortada, nunca pensó que le pediría a alguien no irse pero aquel chico lo habia logrado así como nunca creyó que sentiría ternura, ni suplicaría o lloraría por amor y todo eso lo habia hecho por el

-No creo que pueda moverme-respondió el menor fijando su mirada verdes en los ojos ajenos, sonriendo orgullosamente, acaricio el rostro del asesino quien retiro su miembro del interior del moreno solo para acostarse a su lado y abrazarlo celosamente, posesivo -Debes dejarme ir- susurro Damian suavemente tratando de acompasar su respiración mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho del hombre, esas palabras traspasaron en el corazón del pelinegro

-Mi deber es protegerte no dejarte ir...

-Tu deber no es amarme y aun así lo haces-interrumpió el menor, escudarse tras la excusa de un deber para manipularlo le parecia algo desesperado y mas por argumentos tan poco creíbles, sabia que habia sido cruel y que habia pegado a un punto sensible cuando sintió tensarse a Talon, cuando un silencio incomodo se hizo presente

-¿Estarás bien?-tomo un rato antes que el mayor hablara, con tono bajo como si analizara sus palabras antes de decirlas, Damian entendió lo que quería decir y una parte suya no pudo evitar sentir que le abandonaba ¿Cómo responder a eso? Era un campo minado su sensatez peleaba con su egoísmo, ¿Seria un Al Ghul o un Wayne?

-No lo se-respondió con un hilo de voz, dudo en ese momento pues sintió la separación como algo real algo tangible y no pudo evitar sentir vértigo, sin Talon no quedaría nadie que le cuidase por decisión propia, ni quien le apoyara sin poner en tela de juicio sus acciones, nadie que confiara en el realmente y no solo pretendiera hacerlo sin el asesino regresaría a estar en un limbo solo, quedaría de nuevo la pequeña espina de la desconfianza, Talon no le tenia expectativas ni le pedía escoger un camino con Talon podia ser Damian sin ser Wayne o Al Ghul pero el egoísmo no era buen consejero

-Quiero que tu estés bien-levanto su vista junto con su mano derecha para poder tocar la mejilla pálida del adulto que le miraba directo a sus iris, profundo, penetrante buscando en el verde rastro de mentira sin encontrarlo

-Tu eres mi vida-susurro acariciando el despeinado cabello del chico aquello no era una frase romántica sacada de un libro cursi era una verdad, su realidad pues el heredero le dio sentido a su putrefacta existencia, le dio un propósito, si, el asesino necesitaba al menor mas de lo que este lo necesitaba, un chico letal no lo necesitaba para matar, una mente ágil no lo necesitaba para manipular, alguien tan frio no lo necesitaba para ser objetivo Talon sabia que su existencia era desechable

-Talon eres importante para mi, quiero que seas libre no sigas ordenes de nadie ni de mi-hablo el mas joven pues reconocía el brillo derrotado en sus ojos lo habia visto cada vez que hablaba de si mismo como un arma, un ser que solo servía para cumplir ordenes y caprichos, eran en esos momentos cuando Damian se convertía en un salvavidas en el mar de inseguridades donde sin saberlo le daban esperanza al mayor, poco a poco sus respiraciones comenzaban a suavizarse en silencio el calor de sus cuerpos los envolvían y Morfeo los reclamo, abrazados, entre sabanas ensangrentadas, Damian volvía estar en su lecho.

Esa noche no fue su fin aunque despertó solo y con un horrible dolor de cabeza que lo hacían dudar las sabanas y pedazo de tela rota en el piso le dieron la respuesta, una ducha con agua fría le ayudo a aclarar su mente entendiendo entonces algo que habia malinterpretado sintiéndose un verdadero idiota era Damian quien lo habia dejado ir, por segunda vez le otorgo su libertad, el demonio no lo veia como un sirviente como al resto de la Liga lo veia como igual, salió de la ducha con nueva esperanza pero esta vez cuidaría del chico desde las sombras después de ir a hablar con Ra's y probar ser digno de la confianza de Damian.


End file.
